Kyouya's Dilemma
by eljasrey
Summary: At the far end of the room, at the Shadow King's throne, sat a teary eyed...Kyouya! oneshot! :D


**Kyouya's Dilemma**

**Question:** What were to happen if Ootori Kyouya cried?

**eljasrey: **Wahahaha. Just something that suddenly hit me in the head. My first ever Ouran fic. Please go easy on me. :)

I'm also sorry for the OOC-ness.

XXX

It was a clear sunny day in Ouran High, and another exhausting day for our beloved Host Club members. The customers have gone already and the third music room was back to its usual chaos.

"Oi!" Tamaki Suoh screamed, with a ridiculous-looking stuffed toy in his hands. "You vile twins! Look what you have done with my Kuma-chan!"

"But Tono," Hikaru Hitachiin sighed dramatically as he put his hands on either sides of his twin's face, "You left it on the floor. It almost made Kaoru trip,"

With teary eyes, Kaoru placed his hands on Hikaru's chests, "Hikaru," he whispered.

Ignoring the incestuous gestures, Tamaki bellowed, "I don't care if you demons fall flat on your face! Why did you do this?!" he pointed at the ripped back of his teddy bear.

"Senpai," a voice from Tamaki's back called out. It was Haruhi. "Why don't you just get that fixed? (Since you're so rich anyway) You're making such a ruckus." She said as she placed the tea set on the tray.

The twins, withdrawn from their dramatic pose, were now standing beside Haruhi. "Haruhi," Kaoru said, "I think I heard something between the words 'fixed' and 'You're'."

Haruhi just shrugged, ignoring the statement.

"Oh!" Tamaki cried in joy, "Would you sew this for daddy, my precious daughter?"

Sharply, Haruhi evaded the hug that would come from the host club's king. "I don't have time for this." She muttered under her breath as she proceeded away from the three.

"Mommy! Our daughter's—"

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, made a loud "eh—" sound and went to hide behind the sofa. The twins followed him immediately.

"Haruhi~!"

Haruhi, after setting down the tray, headed back towards the three and glanced at the location they were pointing at.

At that moment, she understood very well why the three were making such an uproar. She hid behind the sofa as well. "W-w-why is Kyouya-senpai…?" she stammered, not able to get the word out.

"Tono-! This is the first time I've seen this!" Hikaru said, panicked.

"We… we should first think about the cause of this happening." Tamaki said, panicking as well.

"Noooo!" Kaoru shook his head vigorously, "I can't think of a reason why Kyouya-senpai would _cry_!"

At the far end of the room, Kyouya was sitting before his table. It was the usual scene—the clipboard and his pen, the calculator, the documents and his laptop—except for one thing. The shadow king was without his glasses on and, indeed, in tears.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, "_You_ go ask your mother, for daddy." He gently, yet forcefully pushed Haruhi away from the sofa.

"N-no way!" Haruhi tried to stop herself from moving even an inch closer to Kyouya. "He might double up my debt if I asked him. You go senpai!"

Tamaki stopped, he then targeted the twins. "You two go." Tamaki then, started to push the two. "It would be easier if there are two than one!"

"What kind of logic is that?!" Kaoru exclaimed as he slapped Tamaki's hands away. "The two of us are still easy preys for Kyouya-senpai."

"Why don't _you_ go approach him, tono?" Hikaru said, "Since you two are 'best friends'?"

Tamaki grinned at the 'best friends' remark, "Yeah, well—" he stopped In the middle, "I won't fall for that! He'll tear me apart if I ask him!"

"There's only one thing to do." Hikaru said, his eyes glinting evilly. And then, looking behind them, he shot a look at their senior, Morinozuka Takashi.

"Help us! Help us!" Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes shouted.

Sensing the urgency in the twin's eyes, he stood up and went towards Kyouya.

The four ogled as Mori went towards the Shadow King.

"What a great idea!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Kyouya resepect the seniors so he won't do anything _that_ evil."

"Shh!" Haruhi, who was hiding with them on the couch, pulled an invisible zipper on her mouth. The three blushed.

_Cute!!!_

"Why are you guys hiding?" a cute voice from behind asked.

"Hunny-senpai!"

"Kyouya-senai seems to be in tears." Haruhi explained.

"It's a super rare happening!" Hikaru said.

"That said, I think a memorabilia should be taken." Kaoru said, handing Tamaki a camera. "Please take a picture, Tono, this would make a selling, and maybe, make Kyouya-senpai happy! He would return to that shadowy figure we all…love…"

"Somehow, I think there was a doubtful pause on the last word, Kaoru." Haruhi said.

"Ha ha ha! Nevermind that!" Kaoru said as he pushed Tamaki towards Kyouya's direction.

"You're right!" Tamaki said, determined to make his friend _normal_. "I'll take a picture!"

Then, three things happened too fast.

First, Mori—as he was asked— 'helped'. Then, a light flashed. And lastly, Tamaki was unconscious on the floor, with a huge bump on his head.

"Wh- What happened?!" Haruhi had to ask, not catching all of the details.

The twins, seeing what all happened, were laughing colossally on the floor.

Hunny went to Tamaki's side, poking him.

"Tama-chan's out!" The senior said, happily.

'What happened?" Haruhi reapeated.

"That was so…" Hikaru said, clutching his now aching stomach.

"…great!" Kaoru said, in between laughs. "Nice punch, Kyouya-senpai!"

And in chorus they cheered, "Encore! Encore!"

"What happened?!" Haruhi, for the third time, asked desperately.

"Moeee!!" a girl's voice shrieked from behind Haruhi.

Through the commotion that was happening, Renge appeared, unnoticed by the ever so oblivious Haruhi.

"Renge-chan?"

Renge, with keen senses, seemed to have caught every detail that happened and was looking at the digital camera with utmost interest.

"This is something unheard of!" Renge squealed as she stared at the screen. Then, in a flash, a hand snatched the camera from Renge.

"I believe this belongs to our club."

There, in front of Renge, stood Kyouya. His glasses were back on and his face was cleared of the tears, as if they weren't there in the first place.

"Bu- but…" Renge said in frustration, "I'll buy it! For a million yen!"

Kyouya placed the camera in his pocket. _I can earn double if I publish this in a new album… _"I'm sorry, I have to decline. This is Haruhi's first ever camera. It has sentimental value."

_LIE!!!_ Haruhi's mind yelled over and over. _And even if it was true, he'd definitely sell it online._

"Two million yen, then!" Renge said stubbornly.

"That's not for me to decide." Kyouya said as he walked towards Haruhi. He took her hand and placed the camera on it. "It's Haruhi's."

Haruhi looked at Kyouya. He was smiling darkly. _ I… I get it. _She thought, answering his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Renge-chan, this was…" Haruhi played along, "The first ever camera I got, so…"

"Ha-Haruhi-kun…!" Renge gasped. "O-okay! I'm so sorry I even asked!" Renge cried as she ran out of the Third Music Room.

Once the otaku was out, Kyouya said, "Good job, Haruhi." He made his way back to his table.

Haruhi did not answer. She was staring at the camera. On its screen, showed Mori holding Kyouya's face, which was still in tears.

"What is this?"

"Ah… you really didn't know?" Hikaru said, now sitting on the couch beside Hikaru. Tamaki was still on the floor. Hunny and Mori were back to their usual places.

"We were just picking on milord." Kaoru shrugged.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Kyouya said, typing on his laptop. "Everyone knew I was just taking off the contacts I wore for PE. Mori-senpai was kind enough to help me get rid of them."

"Tama-chan's just plain stupid to forget that they had basketball during P.E." Hunny said, taking a bite from his strawberry cake. "Right?"

Mori nodded.

"So, this was all just a plan to…" Haruhi muttered. She felt a mixture of disappointment, irritation and relief.

Disappointment, since the Shadow King was not really in tears because of some emotional stress. Irritation, because she was also tricked and she found everything was just troublesome and a complete waste of time. Relief, because… Kyouya wasn't really crying. It would ruin his 'cool' composure.

"Well, whatever," Haruhi said, tired. Tired from all those mixed feelings and the energy she wasted. "I want to go home."

"Haruhi,"

"Yes, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi looked at the person who started all the commotion.

"The camera," he said, not looking at her. He just continued to type. "Or else two million yen will be added to your debt."

Quickly, Haruhi handed the camera to Kyouya, "So-sorry."

Kyouya gave a shining smile at Haruhi before going back to his work.

_He'd really do anything for money. Even pose like a homosexual just to get paid…_ Haruhi thought as she made her way home.

But then a few weeks later, the new album was out but the picture was not to be seen.

Haruhi just looked at him. "Where's the picture?"

"What picture?"

"The one with you and Mori-senpai…"

"That?" Kyouya looked at her, then pushed his glasses up his nose. "I deleted it."

And thus, Haruhi had discovered something new. Sometimes, Kyouya valued his reputation more than money.

But then again, the camera (without the picture) was sold to Renge (who agreed even without the picture since it was one of Haruhi's _treasures_) for 3 million yen, so… it's really questionable.

* * *

**eljasrey: **Please review. I hope it's not too boring for you. This is my first shot at Ouran. Hope you guys liked it. (Oh, and sorry for the OOC-ness) *_*


End file.
